Aftermath
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: What happens after the prom?Will the romance be over? Note; Really fluffy! And, after receiving a strange message, will Nina have to begin with another mystery?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Nina's POV

I woke up and realized it was the night after the prom, the night after I kissed Fabian. I haven't even talked to him since the dance. He knew how I felt and now I know how he feels. But, is it just the heat of the moment or, did he really love me? I got out of bed and brushed my hair in the mirror on the wall. Then, I walked down the stairs to breakfast to meet Fabian.

When I entered the room everyone stared at me. Everyone including Fabian and then everyone started to clap. They cheered and yelled things like "Well it was about time!" and "I don't think we could have waited any longer!"

"Um… Thank you?" I asked

"No! Thank you for putting us all out of our silent misery!" Exclaimed Amber

I sat across from Fabian and searched for his hand under the table without looking. Once I found it, I grasped it firmly and smiled as loving as I could possibly do {which wasn't hard because it was Fabian}. He gave me a warm smile back Amber noticed our expressions and gave out a loud "Awe!"

I then got up and asked, "Fabian, can you come with me?" as I let go of his hand

"Yeah, sure" He said as he got up and followed me to my room

When we got up, Jerome then warned "Fabian doesn't go! You may blush so much you'll explode!"

We walked up the stairs and sat on my bed, then once we were comfortable, I asked;

"So are we like together now?"

"I think so" he said

"You know, I really do want to be your girlfriend but, do you want to be my…" he cut me off

"Absolutely" he responded with amazing speed

"You can think it over for a little" I said

"I don't want to" he convinced me

"I feel like that everything is perfect now" I admitted

"It is" he said "Oh! I meant to give you something on Valentines' Day but, I wasn't sure if I should have given it to you or not, I'll go get it!"

He then ran out of the room. A few moments later, he came back with what looked like a wrapped up boat. He handed it to me and said;

"Go on open it"

I tore the paper and uncovered a jewelry box that looked just like my Eye of Horus locket.

"Oh gosh! Fabian, I love it! Where did you get it from?" I asked

"I made it" he admitted

"How did you make this?" I asked

"I hope you don't mind but, I took a picture of your locket on my phone and carved it in wood-shop. Open it" he said

I opened it and read '_You are my inspiration' _

"I'm your inspiration?" I asked

"Yeah, you haven't been listening to the song I've been writing have you?" he asked

"Can I hear it?" I asked

"For you, anything, I'll go get my guitar" he then ran out of the room again and came back and sang

_You make my world go round'_

_You lift me off of the ground_

_I wonder, how you, make me believe that it's true_

_You know I'm counting on you_

_You're like an angel, _

_A face that I knew,_

_You know I'm falling for you_

_You know I'm falling for you_

_If love is my gift,_

_You know tie it in a bow_

_Just to give it to you _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or "House of Anubis". Sadly **

Chapter two

Nina's POV

"That was great, do you have anymore?" I asked

"No, I stopped writing it because I thought you wouldn't like it" explained Fabian

"How could I not like it? Nobody has ever written me a song before!" I gave him a hug and as I pulled away I looked into his eyes and we learned in and kissed. It wasn't a forced kiss, it was much more gentle and natural. It was almost we were meant to be together. When we pulled away all I could say was "Wow" and smile

I got of my bed and said {Hey that rhymed, cool!} and said "Um… we should get to school"

"School… right" he said getting up and grabbing my hand

The walk to school he had his arm around me the entire the whole time. Once I sat down in the drama room Mr. Wrinkler said; "We are going to be trying Romeo and Juliet again, Romeo will be played by Fabian Rutter, Juliet will be played by Nina Martin. The other characters will be listed tomorrow morning…" the rest of his class was a blur. I couldn't stop staring at Fabian, My true Romeo.

Once the bell rang my necklace began to glow. I covered it with my hand and ran into the bathroom. I held it up in front of the mirror and a message in fog began to appear. I began to read, _you are far from over Nina_… that was when amber walked in and I quickly hid my locket.

"What were you doing in here?" she asked

"Nothing" I quickly responded

"Okay" she nodded "Well come on, we have to get to class" I followed her and noticed that the message was completely gone. Without being able to read the whole thing, how do I find out what I need to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer**; I don't own House of Anubis, sadly**

Nina's Pov

What does that mean "the mystery wasn't over?" The cup of Ankh was finished! I hid it! Doesn't that mean I should be done? I mean, for another 25 years!

I then took my seat on the couch in the commons next to Fabian and continued to think.

Fabian's Pov

Nina is acting really jumpy today. Was it me? Did I smell weird or something? I then tried to smell my pits. Nothing.

"Nina, are you alright?" I asked

"Um… yeah. Sibuna meeting tonight alright?" she asked back

"Sibuna? The Cup of Ankh is finished" I asked

"No, it isn't" she answered as she got up and walked away

Nina's Pov

I sat on my bed looking at my picture of Sara. I then looked closer, there was a shadow in the background! It looked like a man's! Oh, no! It must be the man who killed Sara's parents! That mean's Sara is younger than him which means, it _was _Victor's father!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own house of Anubis

Nina's Pov

I ran into Fabian's room. Fabian was sitting on the bed. I sat down and caught my breath and choked out;

"Victor's father… he… killed… Sara's … parents!"

"What?" he exclaimed

"You heard me!" I said after I regained my breath

"How do you know this?" he asked

"I was looking at my picture of Sara, you know the one in my locket, and there's a man's shadow in the background! It looks like Victor! And since she looks kind of sad in the picture, I think she was scared of Victor's father hurting her. _Plus_, from the beginning she has been telling us that he killed them!"

"If that's correct then… maybe… Victor killed Sara. I mean he saw her just before she passed away _and _he was probably mad that she wouldn't tell him were the Cup of Ankh!" he added

"Fabian?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered

"We could be living with… a murderer" I was now completely shocked, I grabbed onto Fabian and rested my head on his shoulder.

"We'll be okay, I promise" swore Fabian

"Are you sure?" I asked

"I'm positive, besides! We still aren't sure that Victor's father killed Sara's parents!"

I lifted my head from his shoulder even though I was so comfortable in his hands.

"Sibuna meeting tonight, in my room ant eleven, okay?" I asked

"Absolutely, I won't let you down. I promise" he said as I stared into his eyes. They were so perfect, so beautiful. I was so glad he was finally mine. He was perfect. He made me feel… perfect. This whole relationship was just, so perfect. I was lucky; I found my true love before I was 17. Some people never find theirs.

"Fabian?" I asked again

"Yeah, Nina?" he answered

"I love you" I said and smiled

"I love you too" he answered

I was right. He was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I don't own House of Anubis!**

**Nina's POV**

Everyone gathered in my room for the Sibuna meeting. Amber was on her bed. Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia were sitting on the floor across from me and Fabian.

"Well, I got this… message from Sara or somebody else possibly and it said that the… it said the quest wasn't over"

"What! I almost died last time! I'm out!" said Alfie as he left being followed by everyone else but Fabian and Amber. "I'm out to but, I live in here so, I'm staying in the room" Amber admitted. She then got up and left to go somewhere else.

"Everyone left! Why would they just leave?" I asked throwing myself into to Fabian's arms.

"Hey! I am not leaving! I promise!" Classic Fabian, He would never leave me. Not ever, no matter what.

"I know and, thank you, I really love you for that"

"Oh, so you don't love me for my dashing good looks?" he asked sarcastically

"You know what I meant!" I laughed

"Ah! There's the laugh I know and love!" He pointed a finger on my nose

"Thank you Fabian, you're my rock" I pecked him on the lips and put my head on his shoulder

"I know… I know" he murmured as he rubbed my head

"I love you so much, don't ever leave me! Do you swear?" I asked

"I swear" he answered as I fell asleep on his shoulder

I could spend eternity on his shoulder and he would let me. He was my rock. He and Gran were now the only ones that I had left. Amber left. And so did Alfie and Jerome. Patricia left too. Fabian and I were in this alone now. All alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Amber's Pov

I feel so bad for Nina! I know that it was the right thing to do but, I don't know, Alfie's plan seems a little shady.

**Flash Back***

"_We need to get out of this! You guys almost killed me, I like Nina and Fabian but, they take this stuff to seriously" Alfie said at our secret meeting {it was all the Sibuna members except Nina and Fabian} "Need I remind you that we all had a chance of dying if Fabian didn't switch the elixirs!"_

"_We can't quit on them now, I think they're onto something else now!" I said_

"_This makes It the perfect time to quit!" answered Alfie_

"_Why don't we test them? You know, like a trust test. To see if they really need us" Suggested Patricia_

"_What kind of trust test?" I asked_

"_We could quit for a while, and if they really want us back we go back. If they don't end up needing us then, we don't get hurt and they get to solve the mystery on their own" Patricia explained_

"_Okay but… If Nina ends up hating me, I'm blaming it all on you guys" I answered _

_And then we devised our plan._

**End Flash Back***

Now I can't help but feel that something is going to go wrong but, at least I don't have to worry about dying do to elixir poisoning. Now I just need to know, can I really trust Fabian and Nina when they said they needed me or, can they do all of this all on their own?


End file.
